riseoftherocketsfandomcom-20200214-history
A Journey to Yourself
Plot arc detailing Ellen's journey across the Hoenn Region as she tries to improve her relationship with her Purrloin Chrono. Synopsis Characters Involved Ellen's Team * Ellen Burks ** Duo ** Artemis ** Terry ** Chrono ** Maturin Team Liberty * Ryan Sanders * Zach Hikari * Aspen Seaton Team Rocket * Olivia Seaton * Dack Majors * Hannah Wright Hojohsin League * Tyler McKinley Other * The Berry Lady * Arddwyr * Amelia Zann * Rugissement * Dahlia Seaton * Kiri Aster * Madison * Luke * Palmer * Xander Cruize Locations Involved * Fortree City * The Berry Lady's House -- Hoenn Route 123 * Mt. Pyre * Lilycove City * Sootopolis City * Slateport City Results * Ellen obtained Pokéblock Case from McKinley * Ellen obtained Tamato Berry from Berry Lady and told of a woman who can read the memories of Pokémon in the Kalos Region * Ellen learned from Rugissement the 'memory lady's' whereabouts in Anistar City * A Ditto disguised as a Groudon attacked Sootopolis (see Groudon Eats Sootopolis) * Ellen is slowly broken from the events in Sootopolis combined with the traumatic events in Unova and Sinjoh Ruins History Potential After about six months of living in Fortree with Ryan Sanders, Ellen was approached by a young man who introduced himself as Tyler. Upon seeing that Ellen was having trouble controlling her Purrloin, Tyler offered a spicy Pokéblock. Ellen explained how Chrono had always been troublesome and that she hadn't seen any improvements in the past six months. The two discussed possible reasons for Chrono's behavior, then Tyler urged Ellen to keep trying, assuring her that she had great potential. The term potential reminded Ellen of the words Maddison Hayes had used to describe her back in Castelia. That night, everything Ellen had tried to forget about her adventures in Unova and battle against the Ancient Darkrai returned in a series of nightmares: Maddison Hayes at the top of Coeur Tower, the terrifying form of Sombra, and the revelation that her father's company Déoza has connections with John Ford. Ellen was also worried about her failure to bond with Chrono and her newfound frustration with Duo. The following morning, Ellen went for a stroll with her Pokémon, trying her best to forget the nightmares. However, she soon walked in on a battle between a Seviper and a Zangoose. The Zangoose attacked Chrono, who had been hiding in the tall grass planning to scare Ellen, having mistaken the Purrloin for the Seviper. While Ellen watched the wild Pokémon battle with worry, Chrono struck back at the Zangoose. The wild Pokémon were displeased at the cat interrupting their battle and hurled Chrono over the edge of the cliff and into the river. Without thinking twice, Ellen jumped after Chrono, diving into the river and rescuing him. Soon after she caught up to the Purrloin, however, they both fell over a waterfall. Terrified, the rest of Ellen's Pokémon followed her. The Berry Lady's Wisdom When Ellen awoke on a beach, she found the rest of her Pokémon huddled around her, except for Chrono, who was still unconscious, suffering from the effects of the Seviper's poison. With all her berries washed away by the river, Ellen picked up the Purrloin and trekked into the woods, hoping to find someone or something to help cure Chrono. By evening she came to a small home that belonged to an old woman known as the Berry Lady. Using her knowledge of medicinal herbs and berries, the Berry Lady fixed a remedy for Chrono's poisoning, then offered to let Ellen rest there for the night. Upon hearing Ellen's story about her troublesome Purrloin, the Berry Lady suggested using a Tamato Berry to "domesticate" Chrono by making him more friendly at the cost of his speed in battle. When Ellen seemed hesitant about more or less forcing Chrono to like her, the Berry Lady told her of a woman in the far-off Kalos Region who could read a Pokémon's memories. She did not know where in Kalos this person lived, but pointed Ellen toward Sootopolis City, where she could find the memory woman's cousin, a Kalos noble who had recently taken up residence there. The next morning, Ellen left the Berry Lady's house and traveled east, hoping to make it to Lilycove, from where she could take an underwater ferry to Sootopolis. However, she hit rough waters earlier than she expected, for she had to pass the island graveyard of Mt. Pyre. Working together with her Pokémon, Ellen built a raft out of trees and vines to cross the waters. However, as she approached Mt. Pyre, a dark fog drifted in, caused by the mountain's resident Ghost Pokémon. When the Ghost Pokémon sprang their ambush, Ellen tried to command her Pokémon into a counterattack, but found that the battle against six enemies at once was too chaotic for her to try and make sense of. Longing for the strategic minds of those who had traveled with her in Unova, Ellen quickly found herself overwhelmed. Sensing her trainer's plight, Artemis moved to Ellen's side and pointed out that the Ghost-Types were not attacking maliciously, but were simply toying with them. Realizing that the entire attack was essentially a mean-spirited prank, Ellen called on Chrono to come up with a plan to out-prank their enemies. Putting his mischievous nature to good use, Chrono commanded the rest of Ellen's Pokémon to launch a series of attacks that annoyed the Ghost Pokémon so much that they eventually retreated, lifting the fog and banishing Ellen and her Pokémon from the mountain. Although Ellen was glad that her Pokémon had all been able to work together to make it out of the situation, she couldn't help but wonder about the questionable morals of their strategy. The Gardener's Content Upon landing at the shore north of Mt. Pyre, Ellen and her Pokémon quickly made their way east, hoping to catch the last ferry out of Lilycove. Along the way, however, Terry found a Tailow that had become wedged between the bars of a metal fence. Ellen and her Pokémon quickly worked to free the Pokémon. A humble gardener by the name of Arddwyr revealed himself to be the Tailow's trainer. He gratefully thanked Ellen for her help, and offered to make her a warm bowl of soup. Although Ellen was anxious to get to Lilycove, she was also eager to see that the Tailow recovered, and agreed to go with Arddwyr. The gardener showed her to his humble abode on the outskirts of Lilycove. While he prepared the soup, he told Ellen of how his son had been very sickly and died when he was around Ellen's age. His wife had been completely devastated. It took her many years to finally show signs of recovering from her grief, but the nightmares caused by the Ancient Darkrai undid all that. She was so overcome with misery that after the Darkrai were defeated she grew deathly ill and died soon after that. Ellen expressed her condolences to the humble gardener, who responded that although his family had been thoroughly destroyed piece by piece, he had been able to start anew with his foundling Tailow. Arddwyr stressed to Ellen that family is the one thing that matters most. That night, Ellen debated whether or not to use the Tamato Berry the Berry Lady had given her. After long hours of mental debate, she ultimately decided that she couldn't grow Chrono's trust by going behind his back. Nevertheless, she kept the berry with her in reserve. The next morning Ellen headed to Lilycove to take a submarine-ferry to Sootopolis. Along the way, she was stopped in her tracks by a wild Absol, who gazed straight at her, as if trying to warn her of something. The encounter disturbed Ellen, even moreso when she realized that no one else seemed to have seen the Disaster Pokémon. No one else, that is, except for Amelia Zann. The mercenary spy explained that people only see what they want to see, and that because they didn't want to see the Absol, they ignored it. Amelia then went on to question Ellen's views on the border between good and evil, instead claiming that there was only a boundary between evil and more evil. Although Ellen stubbornly affirmed the truth of her ideals, Amelia left her with more questions than answers as she boarded the submarine-ferry to Sootopolis. The Noble's Contempt Upon arriving in Sootopolis, Ellen visited the home of the Kalos noble the Berry Lady had referred her to; a relatively easy task considering the noble's mansion took up a sizable chunk of the rocky wall surrounding the city. The nobleman, named Rugissement, took a liking to Ellen's determination and insisted on dragging her on a tour of his absurdly expansive (not to mention expensive) mansion. Along the tour, Rugissement lamented how his home had been damaged during the Ancient Darkrai invasion and insurance had refused to pay for repairs. It wasn't until they had reached the noble's massive library that was purely for show and served no practical use that Ellen finally managed to ask about his cousin, the woman who could read the memories of Pokémon. Rugissement admitted that he had lost touch with his cousin, but said that she had been in Anistar City last he'd heard. Upon hearing that Ellen was going through all this trouble for a disagreeable Purrloin, Rugissement suggested that Ellen simply replace Chrono with another feline Pokémon. Furious at the thought, Ellen stormed out of the mansion. While eating lunch on one of the city's many cliffs, Ellen thought over what Rugissement had said and realized that Evan had given her Maturin in a similar fashion. The thought troubled her, but Maturin assured her that he bore his old trainer no ill will. Ellen was still sitting on the cliff when Zach recognized her. Surprised to meet a friend in such an obscure place, Ellen quickly introduced herself to Zach's companions, Olivia, Dahlia, and Aspen. Ellen quickly saw that although most of them were family, the group did not get along all that well. Aspen seemed insistent that Zach's actions in southeast Unova made him some sort of monster, while Olivia fiercely defended Zach and Dahlia, while siding somewhat with her sister, just wanted the arguing to stop. All the while, Aspen's Lucario, Aria, read Ellen's aura and found her to be not nearly as innocent as her age would have one believe. Eventually Ellen decided to accompany Dahlia and Aspen to their aunt Kiri's house, while Zach trained with Olivia. After Ellen unintentionally eavesdropped on Zach and Olivia confessing their love to each other, the entire group went out for pizza. However, even a simple meal could not go by without incident. Olivia's Sneasel attempted to steal a slice of pizza from Zach's Lucario, which prompted Chrono to steal the Sneasel's half-eaten slice. Aria noticed and used her aura powers to grab the Purrloin in a mental vice grip. It took many people and Pokémon to break up the rising tensions, and Ellen feared her Pokémon may have just made enemies among their new friends. The Groudon Incident (See Groudon Eats Sootopolis) Ellen was awoken early the next morning by an earth-shattering roar. The entire city shook as Groudon burst out of the ground and began wreaking havoc in the city. Ellen, Zach, and the Seatons worked together to try and stop the monstrous Legendary from completely crushing Sootopolis. As they fought, four trainers from Sinnoh flew in to help: Dack Majors, Luke, Madison, and Tower Tycoon Palmer. As the group of trainers fought off the colossus, a Gardevoir, Rapidash, and Noivern appeared to hinder their efforts. Madison's Froslass summoned a hailstorm to try and cut off Groudon's source of sunlight, but soon after the Heatran that Dack had captured used Magma Storm, causing fire to mix with the ice raining down from the sky. Amidst the chaos, Ellen noticed a scrawny-looking Eevee dart into an old abandoned building whose roof had started to collapse from the ongoing battle. Fearing for the Pokémon's life, Ellen ran in after it. Aspen followed, not wanting Ellen to become trapped in the unstable building as well. They found the Eevee pinned by a fallen support beam. The wild Pokémon swiped Ellen away fearfully, and it was only with Aspen's help that the young girl managed to free the Eevee. By then, the building had caught fire from the Magma Storm. With the stairs blocked by the flames, the two trainers had no choice but to jump out a second-story window. Duo was barely able to catch them with his telekinesis, but Ellen and Aspen still landed hard amidst the city's wreckage. Meanwhile, the Rapidash, Gardevoir, and Noivern had been defeated, and the gathered trainers and Pokémon managed to deal a finishing blow to Groudon. However, once the Groudon was defeated, it reveal itself to be a Ditto belonging to Hannah Wright, Dack's partner within Team Rocket. Although Dack caught up to Hannah, she managed to escape, but not before revealing her aim to launch an attack on Celadon City with the army that she had at her disposal now that she was a Rocket Executive. Armed with the knowledge of Hannah's next target, the group decided to teleport to Celadon in hopes of preparing for the coming battle. Ellen wanted to help, but realized that she had been away from Fortree for a long time, and that Ryan was probably worried about her. Brightening, Ellen said that she would find Ryan and bring him to help the group fighting in Celadon. Category:Story Arcs Category:Summary Category:Recap